1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to jewelry clasps of the type that are used on chain necklaces and bracelets. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices that engage jewelry clasps in a selective manner so that the length of the jewelry chain extending from the device can be selectively adjusted.
2. Prior Art Statement
There are many types of jewelry. Often the jewelry is made from flexible chains. This is particularly true in the field of necklaces and bracelets. When a flexible chain is used to create a piece of jewelry, the chain is typically not manufactured to be continuous. Rather, the chain is manufactured as a straight length having two open ends. Each of the ends is terminated with part of a clasp that enables the ends of the chain to be connected around the neck or wrist.
Over the years, many types of clasps that join together the ends of jewelry chains have been invented. In modern jewelry, a very common clasp design involves the use of a locking hoop and a static hoop. With such a clasp, one end of a chain is terminated with a round or elongated static hoop. The opposite end of the chain is terminated with a hoop that can be selectively opened with a locking latch. To join the two hoops, the locking latch must be momentarily moved to the open position. A small lever is typically located just below the locking latch. It is this lever that must manipulated in order to open the locking latch. The locking latch must then be held open while the static hoop is interconnected with the locking hoop. The locking latch is then closed to prevent the two hoops from separating.
For many reasons, different people find it hard to manipulate the locking latch on a claps when either putting on or taking off chain jewelry. This is especially true for necklaces that are clasped out of sight behind the neck. In an attempt to make the opening and closing of jewelry clasps easier, clasp cases have been developed in the prior art that eliminate the need to manipulate the locking latch on a clasp in order to open or close the clasp. Such clasp cases provide a thin post in a casing. The static hoop on one end of the chain and the locking hoop on the opposite side of the chain are then placed around the post. As such, the two ends of the chain are joined to the same point without having to manipulate the small latching lever that is part of the clasp. Such prior art clasp cases are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,368 to Battersby, entitled Decorative And Protective Jewelry Chain Guard.
As is well known in the field of jewelry, necklaces and bracelets come in different lengths. Depending upon the day""s fashion, the cut of clothing being worn, the style of the clothing being worn and/or the occasion, a woman may select a necklace of a different length. Consequently, it is common for a woman to have necklaces in a variety of different lengths even though the style of many of the necklaces may be similar.
Often women buy long necklaces. If a woman wants to shorten the length of the necklace, she either ties or otherwise binds the necklace behind her neck. In the prior art, there are devices that enable a necklace to be adjusted in length. Such devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,155, to Cook, entitled Combined Necklace And Wristband Including Loop Shortening Means. However, with such devices, the excess chain extends out of the device and is visible. With many cuts of dress, the dangling excess parts of the necklace are unsightly. Furthermore, when prior art necklace shortening devices are used, the ends of the necklace hang free and often become entangled with each other, hair or other objects.
A need therefore exists in the art for a device that can be used to shorten a necklace or bracelet without exposing the unused portions of such jewelry. A need also exists for a device that can shorten a length of jewelry chain while confining the ends of the chain. Furthermore, a need exists for a device that can shorten a length of jewelry chain yet be easily manipulated and operated by a person of less than optimal dexterity or vision. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for selectively adjusting the hanging length of a piece of chain jewelry. Chain jewelry, like necklaces, have a hanging length that is determined by the length of the chain jewelry between the clasp ends. The present invention is a clasp casing that receives the clasp ends of the chain jewelry. Within the clasp casing is a matrix of posts. The matrix of posts are arranged in three row sets, that include a center post set and a post set on either side of the center post set. The clasp ends of the jewelry chain are fed into the casing and attached to separate posts. If attached to posts near the ends of the casing, the hanging length of the jewelry chain can be increased because the casing adds length to the jewelry chain. However, by wrapping the jewelry chain around the posts inside the casing, the hanging length of the jewelry chain can be dramatically shortened.